SAW: The Beginning
by E. Ethan Pritchard
Summary: Andy Samuels is put in "The Hurt Locker," a device that was meant to kill him...but instead he gets a story on why John Kramer and Detective Hoffman became Jigsaw. Contains scenes from Saw, Saw IV, and Saw 3D.


**THE BEGINNING**

Andy groaned as he opened his eyes. It was the darkest place he had ever been in...but also the darkest time he'd ever be in. He gasped in horror as he saw his body inside a clear box...no, a clear LOCKER. His hands were on the outside, while the rest of him was on the inside. He was more worried when he saw six jugs of water hanging above the sides of the locker.

"HELP!" He yelled as he tried to free his hands. "GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS THING!" All of a sudden he heard a fizz sound and saw a television before him. On the screen was a puppet, with red swirls on the cheeks and black hair.

"Hello Andrew." It said as Andy gazed in horror. "I'd like to play a game." Andy tried to struggle out harder, finally realizing where he was. He was in one of Jigsaw's games. "For years, you have been a part-time lifeguard, saving others lives. However, I have been informed that you let an old enemy of yours die, just watching as the water filled his lungs."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! GODDAMMIT!" Andy said as he banged his head on the locker.

"Now you must save yourself from the thing you have saved others from. In five minutes, that locker will be completely filled with water. You must unlock the locker using only your hands and the mirror attached to the timer. The code is 52...45...0. Live or die...make your choice." All of a sudden, Andy heard gurgling. The timer had started. Andy quickly fumbled around with the lock, making multiple mistakes as the first two jugs spilled their water into the locker.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" Andy yelled as he turned the lock to 52. The next two jugs started pouring in, knocking over Andy. He yelled in pain as he hit the ground, and his arms being pulled by the door. He fumbled around with it again and reached 45. Finally the last two jugs. Andy was almost completely covered in water.

"Help me...I don't want to die..." Andy said as the lock reached 0. Andy's arms came free and he opened the door. He fell out, along with all the water that had almost killed him. Coughing endlessly, he saw two Pigheads coming up.

"So, Mister Andrew." Mark Hoffman said as he handed Andy a towel. "How do you feel?" Andy had a glare in his eyes and jumped on top of Hoffman.

"I FEEL LIKE I WANNA KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? I WANT TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Andy said as Hoffman pushed him off. "Why the fuck do you play these so-called games?" Hoffman just stared at Andy, and sighed.

"Let's start with the original Jigsaw...John Kramer." Hoffman finally said as pulled out a knife and a mask. "Here's another game. At the end of the story, you can choose to kill me...or put on that mask..."

Cecil Adams sat in the wooden chair that John Kramer had put him in. He felt nervous and very guilty. Sometime before, he had robbed John's ex-wife, Jill, and caused a miscarriage of their baby by hitting her in the stomach with a door. Cecil just sat there, waiting. Finally, John came in, holding a contraption of sorts, with knifes at the front of it.

"WHOA!" Cecil screamed as he saw it. "NOW, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" John looked at Cecil and unclearly told him what it was.

"It's the tool that's going to save your life." Cecil looked up at John, who had a completely different expression than he had before. "I want to play a game." John set up the trap and told Cecil all about what he had to do. "Your life is a lie, Cecil. Now comes the moment of truth. As a drug addict and a thief, you prayed upon the kindness of others to fuel your addiction. Today, we are bringing the ugliness inside you out into the open. In order to stay alive, you just have to match your face with the ugliness of your soul. You just lean forward. Into the knives with your face. Press hard enough and you'll release the arm and the leg restraints that bind you. Press hard though, and you'll be free."

"YOU SICK FUCK! FUCK YOU!" Cecil said, after hearing the horror coming out of John's mouth.

"Or...you can sit lightly and bleed onto the floor." Cecil looked down. Sure enough, blood was coming out of his wrists and ankles. "Live or die, Cecil...make your choice."

Cecil contemplated his choices. "FUCK YOU!" Cecil said, finally as he tried to make his choice. "HELP!" Finally, Cecil decided there was only one way. Slowly he pressed his face against the knives, going back and forth, bleeding profusely. He cursed in pain, shaking. All of a sudden, the chair fell apart. Cecil's shaking had broken the old chair. He stood up and faced John. "You're dead...you're fucking dead...FUCKING DEAD!"

Cecil charged at John, who stepped aside. Cecil, all of a sudden, found himself in coils of razor wire. John just walked away as Cecil bled to death in the sharp, spiky wire.

Paul Leahy woke up, breathing heavily. He gasped in horror as he saw what was around him. Razor wire. Next to him was a tape recording. He pressed play and listened to Jigsaw's speech.

"Hello Paul. You are a perfectly healthy and sane middle-class male. Yet last month, you ran a straight razor across your wrists. Did you cut yourself because you truly wanted to die...or did you just want some attention? Tonight, you'll show me. The irony is that if you want to die, you just have to stay where you are. But if you want to live, you'll have to cut yourself in. Find the path through the razor wire to the door. But hurry. At three o'clock, that door will lock, and then this room becomes your tomb. How much blood will you shed to stay alive?" Paul stopped the recording and started screaming through the razor wire...but it wasn't just a path. It was a maze.

"HELP!" Paul screamed as he ran across the painful wire. He took the full two hours in the maze in panic...and didn't get out. He bled to death, and was found by police.

Amanda woke up, tasting only blood and metal. She tried to scream, but something was holding her mouth down: a Reverse Beartrap. She was tied at the wrists and sitting in a chair. A TV next to her showed a puppet. It moved, facing towards her.

"Hello Amanda." It said as Amanda started to sweat in fear. "You don't know me, but I know you. I want to play a game. Here's what happens if you lose." The TV switched to a block of cement shaped like a head, fitted with the same trap Amanda was wearing. "The device you're wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaws. If the timer in the back goes off, your mouth will be permanently ripped open. Think of it like...a Reverse Beartrap. Here...I'll show you." The shot went to a cement head with the trap on. There was ticking...and then the cement exploded. Amanda whimpered and tried to scream as she watched the horror the trap had performed. "There is only one key to open the device. It's in the stomach of your dead cellmate. Look around, Amanda. Know that I'm not lying. Better hurry up. Live or die...make your choice."

The TV turned off and Amanda started struggling to get out. She eventually got out...but ticking started. The timer was running. Amanda tried to get the timer off, but nothing worked. Amanda finally saw the body, lying motionless on the ground. Lifting the shirt, she saw a big question mark and started crying. She picked up the scalpel and looked at the body.

It was alive. The man hadn't died at all, just been overdosed on an opioid. He looked at her in horror when she drove the knife in. After fumbling through his intestines a bit, she found the key. She inserted it after slipping the lock a few times, and got the trap off right before it snapped.

As the blood poured from the holes in her jaw, she started crying. Finally, she saw a shadow in the distance. The puppet from the TV came in on a red tricycle. "Congratulations." It said. "You are still alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you...not anymore."

"That's sick." Andy said as he heard the stories about what had happened. "I choose the knife." Andy grabbed the knife, but felt a jolt throughout his body.

"No..." Hoffman said, as Andy shook around helplessly. Hoffman opened the back of the chair and strapped Andy in. "There's a device I've been wanting to test." Hoffman took out a Reverse Beartrap...an old one, but with some improvements. He put in on Andy and unstrapped him. "Once you leave this room, the timer will go off...and you will have to find the key." Hoffman walked out the door, locking it and leaving Andy.

Andy tried to open the door, but the knob came off due to all of the pressure. "FUCK!" Andy muffled as he dropped the knob. He noticed something. There was a one-way mirror. Andy smashed it with a chair and found a bathroom, poorly taken care of and full of rotten bodies. He jumped out and...tick, tick, tick, tick. The timer had turned on.

"Find the key, find the key..." Hoffman's voice repeated in Andy's head. Unknown he was spinning, Andy fell and cried as the timer hit 0. ...nothing happened. Andy checked the timer. It hadn't reached 0...it had broken when he fell. Andy finally noticed there was a key in the ribcage of a decaying body. Andy threw off the trap, and left the bathroom. Hoffman was standing outside.

"There are plenty more traps, Andrew." Hoffman said as he saw Andy come out, full of rage. He put his hand out...and Andy excepted.

Hoffman burned everything. He walked out of his lair, thinking he had gotten rid of Jill Tuck, and everyone who had been in contact with Jigsaw. But he was wrong. All of a sudden, two Pigheads came charging, along with another. The Pighead stabbed him in the neck, and Hoffman fell to the ground. As the Pighead removed his mask, Hoffman said three words in astonishment: "WHAT THE FUCK?"

He later woke up in the bathroom, the place where everything truly started. The struggle of Lawrence Gordon and Adam Stanheight. All of a sudden, the lights turned on. It was blinding to Hoffman. After he regained his sight, he saw who was at the door...Lawrence Gordon.

Hoffman looked at his ankle. He was chained to the pipe. As Gordon started walking towards him, Hoffman reached for the hacksaw. But with a swift of his cane...Gordon took it. Gordon shook his head and said "I don't think so." Gordon threw the saw into the hall, breaking it in the process. He started walking away and Hoffman got up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Gordon kept on walking, not replying to the question. "HUH?" Gordon turned around, looking at his foot, then turned out the light. "NO! FUCK YOU! NO!"

"GAME OVER!" And with one final moment...Gordon shut the door...with Andy Samuels in the background.

"So, tell me, Dr. Gordon," Andy started to say. "What made you do something like that to Hoffman...to torture him the same way John tortured you?" Gordon stopped and turned to his accomplice.

"I saw a tape...and made a promise." Gordon said, stepping on the hacksaw with his prosthetic foot. "The games are over. Have a good night sleep." Gordon walked away, and Andy stood in the hall, locking the door...just in case Hoffman got out.

"And my final words to you, Hoffman..." Andy said as he turned away. "FUCK YOU." Andy got in his car, and drove away, leaving Hoffman to die.


End file.
